Doll Face
by Yk2895
Summary: Sonrisa perfecta, postura perfecta. Fue criada para ser la mas bella, la reina del mundo, pero estaba rota... a sus 19 años se rompió por ultima vez. Uhh apesto en Summarys pero por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia.
1. B ROKEN Doll

**Se que tal vez este algo enredado y poco entretenido pero por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia, sera algo como de esas relaciones por pantalla, una Novia Trofeo, y planeo que los proximos capitulos me salgan mejor.**

**Tambien recomiendo que lean SStime:OneShots, cada capitulo es un OneShot con temas distintos como prostitución, temas oscuros y lemmons.**

* * *

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 8/14

**Capitulo 1**

**B** ROKEN **DOLL**.

" _Eres todo lo que mas quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios"_

Estaba ROTA.

…

Nunca le gusto ser tratada como una mujer vanidosa y vacía, eso era lo que le gustaba a sus padres, siempre tratándola como una princesa y criándola para que fuese una niña caprichosa y arrogante, y lo fue… hasta sus 12 años, luego tuvo un gran cambio.

Desde muy pequeña fue animada a participar en concursos de modelaje, siempre era admirada por su largo cabello rubio y sus expresivos ojos verdes que la llevaron a ser también modelo de varias marcas de ropa infantil. A sus 12 años y con una mentalidad aun inocente no prestaba atención a sus notas escolares pues ya iba a subir un escalon mas cerca de ser modelo profesional, siendo ya inscrita en una academia/agencia donde era promocionada y mucho mas contratada por su exótica belleza… fue allí donde el mundo dejo de ser como lo conocía y su borbuja fue estallada.

Dra. Senju Tsunade, su ahora modelo a seguir fue quien le abrió los ojos, era la encargada de mantener en forma la nutrición de las pequeñas modelos e informarles a no caer en el peligroso mundo de los desordenes alimenticios quien un día harta ya de su carácter mimado y débil fue algo dura con la pequeña Sakura dándole a entender como no debía ser solo una niña con cara de muñeca pues seria destrozada cuando llegara a ser una adulta y la animo con sus estudios, con superarse cada día mas pero eso es una historia para otro día.

.

.

Lastimosamente aunque cambio para bien, seguía siendo Doll Face para todos aquellos que la conocían, ni si quiera sus padres sabían que ahora era la primera en el salón o como quería estudiar medicina en vez de ser la Top Model de moda que su padre aspiraba usar en la mayoría de sus negocios, entro en una pequeña depresión y cuando supero al fin esa etapa quizo tinturarse el cabello de un rojo vivo en muestra de su cambio y rebeldía, pero su tinte se callo rápidamente dejando un tono rosa en lugar del rojo sangre que tanto quería, alcanzo a alegrarse un poco pensando en como con el extraño color rosa no seria buscada mas en el mundo del modelaje pero fue decepcionada al darse cuenta que todo le salio al revés.

[…]

Tenia 17 años cuando comenzó a salir con el amor de su vida, ya no importaba ser llamada Doll Face por sus compañeros de clase o la prensa en general, porque Sasuke-Kun también parecía un modelo y nunca la trataba como una idiota, siempre era directo e incluso algo frio, el es mayor que ella por un año y tampoco llego a tratarla como una inmadura cuando partes de su malcriada niñez se salía por las grietas de su ser, creía que ya no estaba tan rota, que ahora era una muñeca hermosa por dentro sin parches o remaches que su novio le ayudo a sanar pero fue luego se dio cuenta estaba tan rota que tal vez, seria imposible unir sus partes de nuevo.

.

.

.

Tenia 19 años cuando fue rota hasta en su corazón.

* * *

"…_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor…"_

**Sakura Haruno**

**19 años de edad**

**1,68 de altura**

**Cabello Rosa, ojos verdes**

**Modelo** (próximamente estudiante de medicina **perosilencionadielosabe**)

**Situacion Sentimental**: …

[…]

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**20 años de edad**

**1,70 de altura**

**Cabello Negro, ojos cafes oscuro (casi negros)**

**Interno en Uchiha`s Corp.**

**Situacion Sentimental:** Noviazgo con Modelo Sakura H.

.

.

* * *

**Sip, quedo inconforme con el primer capitulo pero no sabia como mas iniciarlo. **

**Esta historia tendra pocos capitulos... Acepto criticas constructivas.**


	2. M ARIONETA

**RATED: T-M**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguna de las frases publicadas aqui me pertenecen, todas son de las canciones de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH (con Amaia por supuesto). Oh! NARUTO tampoco.

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 9/14

**Capitulo**** 2**

**M **ARIONETA

.

.

.

Tenía 4 años cuando empezó a participar en concursos de belleza. Su primera corona fue en el concurso _Living Doll_, donde tenía que presentarse con su muñeca favorita y tratar de parecerse lo que mas pudiera a esa muñeca…

Sakura se presento con una marioneta e hizo una presentación con ella, era su marioneta favorita la que le hizo su abuela Chiyo. Pero Sakura no sabía, ignoraba que desde ese entonces ella era la marioneta, sus hilos eran manejados por sus padres y cualquiera que a lo largo de su vida interactuó con ella y la usó para sus egoístas necesidades.

.

.

Sakura nunca notó nada de esto porque estaba ocupada notando como sus padres nunca la aplaudían o la ovacionaban.

.

.

Solo recuerda como nunca la felicitaron.

.

* * *

"_Y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti__m__i falda más bonita__  
__Y al verte lanzar __u__n bostezo al cristal__  
__Se inundan mis pupilas_…_"_

* * *

_._

_._

_La **última** persona en manejar sus hilos fue Sasuke._

.

.

* * *

**Es muy corto (cortisimo) pero no se así hay mas misterio jaja además tratare de actualizar muy seguido, quiza hasta 2 veces al dia ahi vemos que tal se torna todo y GRACIAS por los REVIEWS... POR CIERTO AQUELLAS QUE HAN VISTO MI HISTORIA GENDER-BENDER LUEGO TRATARE DE DEJAR UN ENLACE PARA MOSTRARLES COMO LOS VEO JAJA.**


	3. T ITERE

**RATED: T-M**

**DISCLAIMER:**Ninguna de las frases publicadas aquí me pertenecen, todas son de las canciones de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH (con Amaia por supuesto). Oh! NARUTO tampoco.

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 9/14

**CAPITULO 3**

**T **ITERE

.

.

Fue días antes de su cumpleaños numero 19, sus amigas (modelos y no) le hicieron una celebración ya que su cumpleaños seria entre semana y bueno esas cosas en verdad no tienen necesidad de ser discutidas.

Estaba tan feliz pues aparte de que rentaron su Club favorito habian compañeros de colegio y amigos de su mundo pero no había de esa gente pretenciosa con las que sus padres siempre se codeaban, odiaba esas fiestas ya que siempre era como un **Títere**… Comportándose como se le fue criada, sonrisas falsas gran amabilidad y cara neutra ya que no importaba si te estabas muriendo de cáncer, tu mundo era color de rosa y los demás tendrían que saberlo.

[…]

Se había perdido de su lindo novio mientras cumplía con su labor de cumpleañera sorprendida así que se encontraba buscándolo por todo el sitio hasta que lo encontró en los balcones para fumadores, no es que el fumara pero su amigo Suigetsu si lo hacia y era quien acompañaba al pelinegro… Iba a entrar hasta que le pico la curiosidad de porque el amigo de su novio la nombraba.

-_Sakura en verdad esta buena Sasucakes… Te molestaría si me la llevo esta noche?_

La pelirosa se encontraba extrañada y un poco ofendida pues apenas conoció hoy al peliazul (celeste,blanco lo que sea) y le es raro que tras su sonrisa amigable este tan vulgar joven.

-_Estas loco Sakura es mia_- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura quizo sentirse conmovida por su posesividad pero una sonora carcajada la interrumpio.

-_Oh Dios mìo, crei que lo que Karin decía era mentira pero al parecer estaba en lo cierto en verdad el mayor mujeriego esta __**enamorado**_**.**

-_Tsk! Primero que nada nunca me acostaría con Karin_.- Sakura se sintió sonreir.- _Ademas tengo a una modelo como novia, es la mas linda por ende no hay porque ni con quien engañarla.- _Su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer pues lo que dijo fue en forma de burla.-_ Ademas es una publicidad espectacular…-_ Sakura no quizo escuchar mas, con el solo sentir la sonrisa socarrona que debía tener en ese momento le bastò.

Se retiro de el balcón y se dirigió al baño, se retoco su maquillaje (Perfecto, siempre perfectoperfectoperfecto) se miro en el espejo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche fue el maravilloso Títere que siempre ha sido, casi podía sentir las manos de sus padres en su interior, indicándole hacer esas sonrisas perfectas y brillantes (falsasfalsasfalsas), tener su expresión neutra e inquebrantable, que no se filtrara ni un poquito de lo destrozada y rota que se encontraba en su interior, que su vida no era tan rosa como su cabello (falso también) y ni sus mejores amigos pudieron detectar que sus ojos ya no eran tan brillantes como lo son normalmente pues la brillante sonrisa se llevaba el protagonismo como las palabras de su amado novio seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Un __**Adios**__, palabras que en el Silencio están"_

* * *

**Mejoro no? jaja**_  
_


	4. C osturas

**Sere la unica que tuvo multiples orgasmos con los últimos 2 capitulos de Naruto? Ver a Itachi cargando a Sasuke OMG jajaja es tan bello… en serio desde hace mucho me declare enamorada de Itachi Uchiha... A que no adivinan quien interpreta Sakura en mi avatar? -mueve cejas sugestivamente-**

**En otras noticias, Humpty la verdad no se porque lo escribo asi jaja se me pego de leer en algunos fics, yo lo interpreto (o leo) como que es un pensamiento que se recalca y quiere dar a entender como una mini locura, léelo así rápido los 3 de seguidos con distintos tonos de voz y veras a que me refiero, como si tomas una historia con alguien con problemas mentales seria como un mantra obsesivo y enfermo, si lo tomas como en la historia de EL ARTE DE LA INFIDELIDAD, será como tratar de recordarlo y como resaltar que ese pensamiento los lastima… algo asi no se explicarlo jaja.**

* * *

**RATED: T-M**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguna de las frases publicadas aquí me pertenecen, todas son de las canciones de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH (con Amaia por supuesto). Oh! NARUTO tampoco.

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 11/14

**Capitulo 4**

**C **OSTURAS (Muñeca Rota)

.

.

* * *

"_Vendo el guion de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver…__ "_

* * *

_Zziiip_

_-Es muy buena publicidad…_

_Zziiip_

_-Oh si! Mi Sakura es muy hermosa, ha ganado varios concursos de belleza_

_Zziiip_

_-Menton alfrente muñeca, eso es… ahora sonrisa… PERFECTO! Sigue así y te ganaras a los jurados fácilmente._

_Zziiip_

_-Doll face Doll face Doll face… __Doll face_

_Zziiip_

_-Lo siento ya no puedo estar mas contigo… oh no llores, en serio te tomaste esta relación en serio? Bueno igual no estés triste, eres muy bonita de seguro tienes muchos mas tras de ti._

_Zziiip…Zziiip ZziiipZziiip_

.

.

No sabia si era esos 3 días que llevaba recluida en su habitación (siempre le pareció la habitación de Barbie, todo lindo y sofisticado pero al final todo es de plástico) o en verdad podía escuchar como se rasgaban las costuras que con tanto cuidado había unido cuando conoció a Sas- (no lo nombres, nononono)

Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, las paredes de un lindo color rojo cereza exceptuando la pared en la que se encontraba apoyada su cama, que tenia varios diseños en color blanco, observo el escritorio donde se encontraba su móvil que se hallaba apagado, su PC de escritorio encendido reproduciendo la musica que la ayudaba a dar luto a su corazon. Sus redes sociales estaban inactivas, de su cuarto no salía ni para comer ya que su madre no descuidaba su salud (una modelo fea y escuálida no se vende) y le subia la comida a sus respectivas horas. Sabia que debería de tener ya muchos lujosos y costosos regalos en cualquiera que fuese el lugar donde los guardaron, típico de él cuando ella no le daba señal de vida... el seguía aquella regla –Si es tu culpa, discúlpate. Si es de ella,..También- con la excepción que aquel pelinegro no pedía disculpas… solo enviaba a algún chófer a llevarle bellos vestidos, perfumes, dulces y joyas o cualquier costoso objeto que creyese fuera de su agrado (pero nunca le dio flores o al menos rosas que son tan clichés, nuncanuncanunca rosas)

Se levanto de su cama mientras tarareaba la canción que escuchaba y se dirigía al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia junto a su closet.

Tenia sus ojos algo hinchados y colorados, estaba algo pálida de no salir por tantos días y su cabello era un desastre. Siguió examinándose detenidamente... vestía una sudadera algo grande para su cuerpo con una básica de tiras delgadas y... una furia increíble comenzó a invadirla; se recriminaba una y otra vez que no debería abandonarse así por un imbécil que no la valora y con lagrimas en su rostro ahora causadas por la furia se arrancaba las prendas que vestían su cuerpo, ahora desnudo...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se examinaba nuevamente, diciéndose a si misma lo hermosa y fuerte que era, fortaleciéndose a si misma como le había indicado su Psicólogo. Tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse su larga y rosa cabellera mientras seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo que tantas veces le habían dicho sus familiares y amigos... Después de todo fue criada para ser la mejor y la mas bella.

.

_Aunque sus lagrimas seguían recorriéndole por el rostro, su sonrisa no se borraba. Puede que luciera como una sonrisa rota... Pero la suya aunque rota, empezaba rehacer sus costuras._

_._

La cancion que tarareaba aun sonaba...

.

..._Levanté la tapa de mi misma, _  
_Encontré una niña en un jardín, _  
_Flores de papel y una muñeca, _  
_Nadie con un cuento para mí..._

_._

_._

* * *

"Me deje llevar por una tontería,

Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mi..."

* * *

.

**Bueeno la verdad estoy tratando de empezar a dar descripciones en mis historias, no acostumbro a hacerlo por que soy demasiado perezosa e incluso cuando leo tiendo a saltarme esas partes porque me parece que se desvian del punto peero como lei una historia hace poco con tan buena descripcion me inspiro a hacerlo... Soy primeriza y muy neutra como para describir emociones pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar (para eso estamos en FF).**

**PERDON por los errores pero no he dormido y hace mucho calor, tengo mucho mal genio por esto jaja y no estoy de humor para editar el capitulo y seguir escribiendo por mas tiempo. **


	5. M ATRIOSKA

**POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL.**

**Tepsicore****: No sé si viste el post en el foro pero la canción es PERDIDA de la Oreja de Van Gogh.**

Gracias a todas por sus reviews.

* * *

**RATED: T-M**

**DISCLAIMER:**Ninguna de las frases publicadas aquí me pertenecen, todas son de las canciones de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH (con Amaia por supuesto). Oh! NARUTO tampoco.

**PUBLISHED: M**ayo 5 /14

_._

_¿Conocen las muñecas rusas?... ya saben esas muñecas con una forma similar a un pino de boliche, visten llamativos colores y tienen unos ojos grandes y preciosos, pero lo más llamativo o popular de estas maravillosas muñecas es que si las giras en el centro se abrirá, y encontraras una versión un poco mas pequeña a la original, también lleva colores brillantes y si la abres en el centro encontraras otra muñeca un poco mas pequeña y esta a su vez lleva una mas pequeña en su interior; y así sucesivamente hasta que encuentras la de menor tamaño, la que era la mas bonita con sus pequeños detalles siempre oscurecidos por los colores mas vistosos de las de mayor tamaño._

_Sakura siempre le parecieron misteriosas y bonitas ¡oh tan bonitas!; tenia una pequeña colección de 7 muñecas rusas con la que jugaba cuando estaba confundida o desesperada con algo en su vida, siempre las desarmaba y las observaba y las volvía a armar repitiendo la acción por horas. Su matrioska favorita era la que tenia una expresión distinta en cada una de las 15 muñecas, era la que mayor muñecas tenia entre su interior y con la que gastaba mas tiempo examinando cada rostro._

_Años mas tarde, después de que su madre se las quitara alegando como ya era muy grande para jugar con muñecas y las tomara como decoración en donde fuera que le placiera que Sakura comenzó a adoptar la idea de sus muñecas de una forma distinta, pensó que eran escudos ya que en su muñeca de 15 piezas la de menor tamaño era la que llevaba una expresión de dolor y llanto. Se convirtió en su propia Matrioska, Su primera capa era la de la bonita Sakura de 16 años, modelo y buena estudiante seguida de esta estaba la buena hija social y respetuosa criada por sus padres, a estas 2 primeras facetas las seguían los títulos puestos por el resto de las personas que la "conocían", personas que no se tomaba la molestia de ver mas aya de su brillante sonrisa y lindos ojos verdes. _

_...Al final sus escudos se resquebrajaron, las muñecas grandes de colores vistosos y grandes ojos se dañaron por el uso y las caídas; ahora la muñeca de menor tamaño con pequeños detalles y expresión dolorosa vio la luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_._

**Capitulo 5**

**M **atrioska

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_"__¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría?__ ..._

_¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?."_

* * *

_¿Han visto como las mañanas en las películas siempre contienen pájaros cantando, un día soleado con clima despejado y el protagonista despertando con una sonrisa perfecta mientras se relaja en su cómoda cama?_

.

_Sigh_

.

_Este día era todo lo contrario..._

**DIA**** 4**

Era miércoles, el cielo estaba gris nublado con un clima frió y deprimente. Sakura despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y su rostro hinchado, podía sentirlo y aunque no se quiso asomar en el espejo de paso a la ducha y menos cuando se cepillo los dientes, sabía que sus ojos verdes no serian visibles por lo esponjosos y rojos que estaban sus parpados y no era extraño pues todo el día se la paso llorando, de tristeza o alegría eso no lo tenia claro.

El agua tibia recorría sus cansados músculos, relajándolos a su paso y arrancándole un suspiro de contento. Terminó con su bañó, se secó y vistió su ropa interior acompañada de unos shorts de jean y una blusa manga larga que aparte de ser perfecta para el clima era el tipo de ropa que la hacia sentir segura.

Tomo su bolso y empaco billetera y celular luego se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación con destino a tomar un desayuno junto a su familia por primer vez desde la mañana del domingo, y por un descuido suyo camino a la puerta se observo en el espejo.

Si alguien hubiese visto el reflejo de la pelirosa habrían podido disfrutar de una sonrisa no tan brillante como las que solía llevar pero igual de hermosa.

.

* * *

_...Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,_

* * *

_._

Pasó todo el día en la calle, fue a hablar a su agencia de modelaje también estuvo renovando su pasaporte y visitando algunos amigos, almorzó en un restaurante sola y por primera vez se había sentido a gusto con solo el sonido de las demás personas al comer. Respondió algunas llamadas y mensajes siempre ignorando las de S-_nolonombres- ..._ El día había ido poniéndose más cálido pero agradable, trató de no pensar en cosas tristes y de lo que le esperaba el resto de su día... No volvería a adelantarse a los hechos.

[...]

Ya eran cerca de las 12 de la madrugada y Sasuke aun no dormía; llevaba 4 días tratando de contactar a su novia pues necesitaba informarle de un evento al que necesitaba asistir con ella, suspiró y regresó su atención al televisor donde siguió pasando canales buscando algo que no fueran TeleVentas para ver mientras su insomnio se iba _senegabaacreerquefuerapreocupación _pero el -Haruno- que dijo la presentadora de farándula lo detuvo... Minutos después el pelinegro apaga el TV y se dirige a su habitación sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

**_ Y en Momentos Famosos uno de nuestros televidentes ha enviado una corta grabación de la Modelo Sakura Haruno, la linda pelirosa abordando un vuelvo al extranjero; Le deseamos un excelente viaje y mucho éxito a nuestra rebelde modelo._**

**_._**

_._

* * *

_...Y a ti tan lejos de mí.__"_

* * *

**_ Hmm_ quería hacer el capitulo mas largo y detallado pero estoy enferma y si no publicaba hoy quien sabe cuando sería... Se que es super raro y triste la seccion de la TV pero bueno no se me ocurrió mas.**

**VOTACIONES!**

**Quisiera saber que país desean que se lleve acabo esto... Que Sakura viva en Japon y se va a europa u America? o alguna otra no se, elijan chicas; También que mas les gustaría ver en esta historia.**


End file.
